


I’m so cold

by SleepyandStupidinc



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Ghostbur goes brrrrrr, Im still learning how tags work(and how to do them accurately), Ph1lza minecraft is a good dad :), no beta we die like wilbur soot, please be patient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyandStupidinc/pseuds/SleepyandStupidinc
Summary: Wilbur has never felt so cold before. He’s remembering, and that makes him cold.
Relationships: None
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I’m so cold

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! This is my first fanfic i’m posting to A03 and i’m still kind of figuring out how tags work. Also i’m not a very experienced writer so if you have any suggestions for how I can improve my writing, please let me know.
> 
> Trigger Warnings:  
> Mild gore  
> (If i need to add anything else let me know)

Wilbur Soot was dead, that was a fact everyone knew. Instead of donning his usual outfit, that old torn jacket, he donned a yellow sweater and red beanie. It took him back to the good old days. The days before…the days before what?Wilbur couldn’t remember much about what he had done in the Dream SMP. He obviously remembered winning the war, and being exiled. Wilbur remembered winning back Manburg, and that was it. He didn’t know what had happened after, how he had died, he should say. What had been his end? The final thing to end Wilbur Soot was a blur. A vague blur filled with endless apologies and arms wrapped around him. He remembers tears streaming down onto his face, whose were they? 

Wilbur’s death had not been pleasant, that he could remember. He remembers a stinging pain in his chest, and blood drenching his coat. He was so cold. Wilbur was so cold. He’s so cold, so cold. It’s so cold. He’s so cold. Phil I’m cold. I’m cold, it’s so cold here, why is it so cold. It’s so cold, are you cold? Why am I the only one who’s cold? 

Wilbur slams his fist down onto the table. Well he doesn’t really slam it, the hand phases through the table, but the force of it is all the same. He doesn’t like to remember being cold. It upsets him. Phil… Is here, Wilbur thinks, because Phil is. The man is standing behind Wilbur, and he goes to put a hand on his shoulder, but guess what? It fucking phases through! Like it always does. Wilbur storms out of the room and goes to find warmth, he’s so cold. He comes across a child obsessed with discs and a “vlog gun”(whatever the fuck that is). 

“Hey Big man!” Tommy greets “You look like shit!” Wilbur knows the gremlin is kidding, and he shouldn’t be offended, but he is. The now-ghost breathes in before muttering some form of insult. He tries to say it in the style of their usual banter, but judging the crestfallen look on Tommy’s face, it doesn’t land that way. The teen tries to hide it,but Wilbur sees it. 

“You’re so fucking sensitive Tommy! Grow the fuck up!” Wilbur screams. He doesn’t mean that,he knows he doesn’t. But just for a second, he wants someone to feel as broken as he is. He wants someone to hurt, and be hurt by. 

“Okay…” Tommy mutters shakily, obviously trying to hold back tears. Wilbur can’t blame him, he has said some truly awful stuff. At this point however, he can’t stop.

“You’re so fucking annoying, it’s a wonder you even have friends at all!” Wilbur is shouting loudly and, unbeknownst to him, drawing a crowd. 

“Will...you surely don’t mean that…” As Tommy says this his voice cracks. Wilbur feels bad, for a moment before continuing on his tirade. 

“Just shut the fuck up Tommy. The world would be better if you never spoke again. Everything that comes out of your mouth is absolute bullshit!” Wilbur is pushing Tommy, he wants a reaction. If he pushes hard enough, he’ll get one. Eventually he does.

“At least I didn’t fucking blow up our home!” Tommy yells with tears running down his face “I d-didn’t take everything I ever loved and destroy it!” The young blonde gestures to one of the many craters in the ground “At least I don’t have to fucking live with the knowledge that everything is shit because of what I did!”With that Tommy sinks to the floor harshly sobbing with his hands in his hair.Wilbur chuckles.

“Poor choice of words there bud,and what do you mean blow up our home? I didn’t do this. Technoblade did!” Wilbur points out what is, in his mind, painfully obvious. As he’s leaving he notices Tubbo rush over to his distressed best friend. “Clingy” Wilbur whispers as he walks by. His brother sobs harder. Wilbur can’t miss the dirty glances being thrown his way. He always was the villain in their history. 

Tommy is still sobbing as Tubbo leads the former back to his house. He takes comfort in the stone walls, they remind him of simpler times. The blonde shakily sits against one of them, and Tubbo follows suit. There is an awkward pause before the brown haired bee fiend decides to speak up. “You know he’s lying, right Tommy?”

“Yeah right. What Wilbur said is true. I’m annoying as shit, and no one likes hanging out with me” Tubbo considers these words for a moment.

“If no one likes hanging out with you, then why am I beef right now?” Tommy glances at Tubbo in confusion, clearly he heard him wrong.

“Beef? Tubbo what are you on?” Tommy asks,but there is no answer. The blonde glances over to see a package of cooked beef. “Tubbo?!” he asks in a panicked voice. The beef couldn’t be his best friend, could it? He glances at the label and sure enough, it says “Pre-cooked beef De Tubbo”. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Tommy screeches “WHY ARE YOU A PACKAGE OF FUCKING BEEF?!”

From behind him, Tommy hears a scream. He runs out to find a distressed looking Phil. “Tommy!” He yells running over to the younger, “ You’re not beef!”. Tommy regards his father with confusion.

“Wait...so it isn’t just Tubbo?” The blonde confirms. Phil shakes his head in response. “What are we going to do about this?”However he doesn't get a response, because Phil has turned into a package of beef. “PHIL! NOOOOOOO!” The blonde screams in utter confusion and rage. Tommy let’s out a horrified scream as he also turns into a package of gorund beef. Then a very suspicious looking goat appears out of nowhere.

“Tommy” Jschlatt, king of getting cancelled on twitter, calls out. “It’s cooking time!” The formally human sixteen year old screams as he is lowered onto a grill. Jschlatt laughs, and out of nowhere Dream appears with SnapSamsungRefrigerator and Gorgeous Gogy.

“Thank you for inviting us to this barbecue” The colourblind british man says.

“It looks great!” Says the masked loser of $ 1,0009990004 duel against TechNOblade.

Then Gogy and Drem passionately make out while Sapnap slowly eats the meat that was once his friends. “Drem!” A disgruntled furry yells from out of nowhere “I thought we had something special!We watched Trains Planner and everything!” Dream considers this for a moment.

“I think it’s time that all of us watch Treason Plaines together Babe.” Dré reasons.

“Owo” The furry responds.

“BAZINGA!” Shouts a homeless Big Q. “I’VE GOT THE FATTEST ASS IN THE CABINET!”

“WAIT NO!I DONT KNOW IF THIS IS WHAT'S RIGHT FOR THIS COUNTRY!” Karl jacobs, loser of hide and seek and very pog funny man, shouts.

“WHAAAAAAAAAT!” Goat man screams in rage. 

Ghostbur passionately fucks a ghost salmon in the background. He just goes fucking ham with it. 

In the background, a struggling animator tries to make an animatic out of this, drawing each detail with precise perfection. 

The image of Wilbur pegging a Salmon can be seen in the reflection of their glasses. This’ll get so many views on PornHub!

The writer, who is currently writing this sentence, wonders why they’ve decided to do this to themselves. They have two quizzes tomorrow and a unit test on Thursday. They are already sleep deprived enough, and they need to go to bed. It’s a fucking school night.

Then everything fades to black, the credits roll, and things are how they should be.

Tommy wakes up in a cold sweat.  
What.  
the.  
fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope y’all enjoyed this!  
> I don’t ship any of the characters in this story, I was just adding that as a joke, if i need to take it out of the story please let me know.


End file.
